


Care

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warmth from Akanishi to Ueda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

The chilly November wind blew caused him to shiver slightly. “What are you doing out here all alone?” A soft familiar voice spoke to him gently as he wraps his body with his jacket. He looked up to the man with his puffy eyes. Wrapping his arms around his friend he warmed him before they entered the resort. Quietly they sat together huddled near the fire. “I looked for you in your room and you weren’t there. I’m always going to be there beside you Tatsuya. I will never leave you.” Akanishi said reassuringly. “I will never give you up.

 


End file.
